Takeshi Yamato
Ultraman 80 '(ウルトラマン80 - ''Urutoraman eiti) is a new member of the Space Garrison that was dispatched to protect Earth five years after Ultraman Leo ceased operations. Under the guise of a middle school instructor named '''Takeshi Yamato (矢的猛 - Yamato takeshi), Ultraman 80 seeks to aid the young of Earth and rid them of their Minus Energy, an energy concept he deciphered that caused the appearance of monsters. Character History 'Ultraman 80' Hailing from the Land of Light, Ultraman 80 was the newest Ultra assigned to protect Earth during another period of violent upheavals. Introduced as the odd yet charming middle school teacher Yamato Takeshi, 80 was at first unable to gain the respect of his students. However, he was able to gain the respect of Kazuki Ooyama, the leader of Utility Government Members, the defense team on Earth at the time. As Takeshi continued his days on Earth, he gradually won over the students in his class with his never-give-up attitude and insight, becoming a great influence to his class of 7th graders. After an agreement, Takeshi became employed by both the Sakuragaoka Junior High School and UGM, serving as a teacher during the week and as an officer during the weekends. During his time on Earth, Takeshi maintained secrecy of his position as a member of UGM from the students and the rest of the teaching staff at Sakuragaoka, as part of his agreement with Ooyama and the Kenosuke Hayashi, the principal of Sakuragaoka. Yullian Nearing the end of his term on Earth, Takeshi and UGM rescued Yullian, 80's childhood friend, who had been attacked by the vengeful Emperor Galtan. Yullian, suffering from amnesia, was dubbed Ryoko Hoshi by UGM, and was sent alongside Takeshi to rescue officer Emi Jouno, whom had been kidnapped by Galtan to bait out Ultraman 80. The scuffle returned Yullian's memory, but also caused the death of officer Jouno, causing Yullian to take over Jouno's position as UGM's communication officer. This event however, also marked the beginning of 80's deterioration in health. Like Ultraseven from decades earlier, Takeshi's physical condition began to wane from his extended stay on Earth, coming to a peak when 80 was nearly defeated by the monsters, Pluzuma and Minazuma. Soon after, Ooyama deduced that Takeshi Yamato and Ryoko Hoshi were actually Ultraman 80 and Yullian. When the monster Margodon appeared, Ooyama forbade the two from transforming and instead took on the monster with nothing but the weapons available to UGM. After the conflict, a small farewell party was held for Takeshi and Ryoko before they went to enjoy one last day on Earth. Afterwards, Takeshi and Ryoko departed the planet, off to serve their new missions as part of the Space Garrison and Silver Cross Army respectively. 'Ultraman Mebius' Pursuing the monster Roberuga II, Ultraman 80 temporarily returned to Earth to combat the Saucer Creature on an uninhabited island. Roberuga initially put 80 in a pinch, but thanks to the arrival of Ultraman Mebius, the two Ultras were able to overcome the monster and defeat it. News of 80's return spread to Sakuragaoka Junior High, where many of Takeshi's former students began to reminisce about their teacher, who "suddenly disappeared one day." Spurred on by the firm belief from one of them that Takeshi was actually Ultraman 80, the class reassembled and planned for a reunion party before the school is torn down and absorbed into a nearby middle school. The class pleaded for Hibino Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius, to find information on Takeshi and to invite him to the party. Hibino attempted to invite Takeshi to the party, but was met with rejection as Takeshi felt it wasn't his place to be with his former pupils, seeing that he failed his mission to eliminate minus energy. On the day of the party, Takeshi was absent. The disappointment felt by the students and Sakuragaoka Junior High itself conjured up an old foe, Ho. The sudden arrival of this monster attracted the attention of Crew GUYS, the defense team of the time, and Hibino transformed into Ultraman Mebius to deal with the threat. However, Mebius and GUYS proved no match for a monster of pure Minus Energy like Ho, and was defeated. Then, Ultraman 80 reappeared, easily dispatching Ho with a smooth Buckle Beam, with the monster appearing satisfied that 80 has returned. The assembled class then called towards 80, telling him of their lives after middle school, and how much Takeshi Yamato has affected their lives. After 80 flew away, Takeshi finally arrived at the party, telling Mirai that he, the teacher, has been taught something by his class, before entering the school to celebrate with his class. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' In this film, Ultraman 80, alongside Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace, challenged the rogue Ultraman Belial at the base of the Plasma Spark Tower as one of the final defenses between the evil Ultra and his seizure of the Plasma Spark. Despite combining with the aforementioned Ultras to perform a Combination Ray attack, the maneuver was rendered moot by Belial's Giga Battlenizer, which rendered 80, Jack, and Ace unconscious for the time being, allowing Belial to proceed up the Plasma Spark Tower. Afterwards, Belial seized the Plasma Spark and the Land of Light froze over. Eighty was among the victims of the sudden cold rush, becoming encased in ice. Ultraman 80, alongside all other Ultras, were freed from their icy prison after Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and returned the Plasma Spark to the Plasma Spark Tower. 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire' In this film, Ultraman 80, alongside the rest of the denizens of the Land of Light, fought off the invading hordes of Darklops Zero robots sent from Another Space by a revived Kaiser Belial. Upon deciphering the origins of the Darklops Zero robots and the presence of high Minus Energy in Another Space, Ultraman 80 was present alongside the other Ultras in providing Ultraman Zero with enough energy to travel to that dimension. Abilities As an alien, Takeshi is gifted with many abilities from his Ultra form that carries over to his human disguise, including the ability to see invisible enemies (see Ultra Shooting Eye below), telepathy, and enhanced human abilities such as jumping, strength, and durability. As a member of UGM, Takeshi is trained with a multitude of firearms available to UGM members, is skilled enough to defeat foes such as the Alien Bam in hand to hand combat. Takeshi is also a skilled pilot, able to perform tricky maneuvers such as the Formation Yamato, a move he created, using aircraft such as the Sky Higher and the Silver Gull. Ultraman 80 * Maximum Flight Speed : Mach 9 * Maximum Jump Height : 700 m * Maximum Running Speed : 1700 km. per hr. * Maximum Swimming Speed : 630 knots Body Features * Color Timer ( カラータイマー - Karātaimā ): A device that monitors an Ultra's status. Due to the Earth's atmosphere filtering the solar radiation of the sun; Ultraman 80 can only maintain his form for 3 minutes. * Mighty Body '''(マイティボディ''' - Maitibodi): Ultraman 80's body is reinforced, allowing it to withstand attacks from monsters as well as brave the harsh conditions of outer space. Eighty's Mighty Body also has some nullification capabilities, such as nullifying Salamandora's missiles. * Ultra Shooting Eye '''(ウルトラシューティングアイ '- ''Urutorashūtinguai): Ultraman 80's eyes allow him to see far more than what is available to a human, allowing him to easily detect invisible enemies. This ability can also be accessed while 80 remains in his human form. * Ultra Foot (ウルトラフット - Urutorafutto): Ultraman 80's feet. These feet allow 80 to charge energy through them, to perform various techniques from his martial art, the Ultra Fist, as well as charging up many of his kick-based attacks. * Ultra Arm (ウルトラアーム - Urutoraāmu): Ultraman 80's arms. These arms allow 80 to channel his energy into them, providing greater power whenever 80 performs techniques from his martial art, the Ultra Fist, as well as charging energy for both his physical and energy-based attacks. These arms also provide 80 with great strength, allowing him to pull down monsters attempting flight velocity with no trouble. * Ultra Buckle '''(ウルトラバックル '- ''Urutorabakkuru): A diamond-shaped device on 80's waist, the Ultra Buckle serves as the channel from which Ultraman 80 unleashes his deadly Buckle Beam Abilities * Saxium Ray '''(サクシウム光線''' - Sakushiumu kōsen): Ultraman 80's most used finishing attack. Eighty executes this technique by first setting up his left arm in a vertical line, and his right arm in a horizontal line, then moving both arms in unison to form a L-shape. ** Saxium Ray B Type (サクシウム光線Bタイプ - Sakushiumu kōsen B taipu): Also named the Guts Power Ray '''(ガッツパワー光線 '- ''Gattsupawā kōsen), this variant of the Saxium Ray is launched when 80 holds his right hand in a fist instead of a flat palm, releasing energy as well as infra-red waves. * Buckle Beam '''(バックルビーム''' - Bakkurubīmu): one of Ultraman 80's most unique techniques, it is executed by 80 first performing a charging motion similar to that of the Saxium Ray, and then bringing his hands together above his head before swinging the hands down and over his Ultra Buckle. The attack releases arrows of energy from the Ultra Buckle that then converge back into a single point on the desired target. * Ultra Ray Lance '''(ウルトラレイランス''' - Urutorareiransu): By focusing Saxium Energy into his hand, 80 can hurl the energy as a spear. ** Ultra Aura (ウルトラオーラ - Urutoraōra): Ultraman 80's variation on the Ultra Ray Lance. By concentrating all the energy in his body in a single point, 80 can release a large arrow of light, which surrounds an opponent and wipes them away. The attack boasts having the power of the Ultra Ray Lance many times over, though requires a long windup. * Body Spark (ボディスパーク - Bodisupāku): When constricted, Ultraman 80 can forcibly allow high voltage electricity to run through his body, thus damaging the enemy and forcing them to release him. * Yellow Z Ray '''(イエローZレイ''' - Ierō Z rei): By extending his arm forward, Ultraman 80 can release a ray of yellow energy. This attack has the effect of causing machines to malfunction. * Ultra Fist (ウルトラ拳 - Urutoraken): Ultraman 80's unique martial art. By focusing energy towards the tips of his extremities, Ultraman 80 can greatly increase the power of his kicks and punches. These powered-up strikes can now produce small explosions when landed on an opponent. Often, 80's martial art can be shown in effect when a red glow illuminates his feet or hands. Combined with 80's own unnaturally high speed, this martial art is very effective in combating monsters. ** Ultra Double Chop (ウルトラダブルチョップ - Urutoradaburuchoppu): A physical attack, Ultraman 80 executes this maneuver by leaping high into the sky before bringing both arms down upon landing, striking the opponent. This attack part of the Ultra Fist martial art. ** Ultra Mist Cut (ウルトラ霞切り - Urutorakasumigiri): A physical attack, 80 executes a speedy horizontal chop to the opponent's neck or other vital areas. By using his hand like a knife, 80 can perform this attack to deadly effect. This attack is part of the Ultra Fist martial art. While not exclusive to 80, his usage of the traditional martial art maneuver as part of his unique attack style makes the attack unusual to say the least. ** Ultra Knuckle '''(ウルトラナックル '- ''Urutoranakkuru): A physical punch, 80 executes a quick but powerful punch. Combined with its usage as part of the Ultra Fist, this attack can easily defeat monsters of lower calibers outright. * Ultra V Barrier (ウルトラVバリヤー - Urutora V Bariyā): By focusing energy quickly into both forearms, 80 can protect himself from energy attacks by crossing his arms in front of his chest. This maneuver requires a charging position similar to that of the Saxium Ray. While this attack is common for most Ultras, 80's is unique in that he can absorb the attack's energy and redirect it into a Saxium Ray. This reversal attack is referred to as the Counter Saxium Ray (反撃サクシウム光線 - Hangekisakushiumukousen). The barrier attack by itself is referred to sometimes as the Ultra Cross Guard (ウルトラグロスガード '- ''Urutorakurosugādo). * 'Ultra 400 Mon Kick '(ウルトラ400文キック''' - Urutorayonhyakumonkikku): A move derived from the Yakuza Kick (Big Boot) often seen in pro wrestling, Ultraman 80 can quick deal out a great deal of damage through these large kicks, enough to send any monster tumbling backwards. The attack can also weaken powerful opponents and give 80 a window for a clean finish. ** Moonsault Kick '''(ムーンサルトキック '- ''Mūnsarutokikku): An enhanced version of the Ultra 400 Mon Kick, Ultraman 80 performs this attack by jumping and performing a full somersault, using the force of the spin to guide his kick, allowing his feet to emit a yellow energy. The kick is one of Ultraman 80's most powerful attacks, and can either kill or heavily weaken opponents. * Machinegun Kick '''(マシンガンキック '- ''Masshingankikku): By rapidly rotating his lower waist, Ultraman 80 can unleash a flurry of single kicks on the opponent. This attack is primarily used to keep an opponent still by forcibly rotating the opponent at one spot. * Ultra Reduction '''(ウルトラリダクション '- ''Urutoraredakushon): Ultraman 80 can quickly shrink down to near human size to combat small enemies. * Ultra Eye Spot '''(ウルトラアイスポット '- ''Urutoraaisupotto): An energy attack launched from the eyes, Ultraman 80 can unleash this attack to either cause severe burns to an opponent or return a mutated creature to its original state. * Ultra Thunder '''(ウルトラサンダー '- Urutorasandā''): Ultraman 80 can turn himself into a lightning rod to absorb electricity. However, the electricity will still damage him. * Shooting Beam '''(シューティングビーム '- ''Shūtingubīmu): An energy attack launched from the hand. Ultraman 80 has two variants of this yellow energy attack at this disposal, based on the position of his hands when releasing the attack. When a single hand is outstretched, the beam is in a wave form. When in two arms are crossed together, the beam shoots out in arrow-like shapes. * Ultra Lifting '''(ウルトラリフティング''' - Urutorarifutingu): Using his strength, Ultraman 80 can easily lift monsters and keep them lifted, even while in flight. * Ultra Sign '''(ウルトラサイン''' - Urutorasain): Using a small amount of energy, Ultraman 80 can shoot out a message. It is used to send messages across large divides in space. * Ultra Straight Flash '''(ウルトラストレートフラッシュ''' - Urutorasutorētofurasshu): A blue energy beam launched from the hand that has low power, but can be used quickly. A variant can be unleashed when both hands are crossed together. The attack is also known as the Ultra Shot (ウルトラショット - Urutorashotto). * Ultra Lift-Up '''(ウルトラリフトアップ '- ''Urutorarifutoappu): A lift-and-throw technique * Ultra Arrow Shot '''(ウルトラアローショット '- ''Urutoraarōshotto): A series of arrowhead-shaped beam projectiles launched from one head. The attack is fairly low power and low damage. ** Ultra Double Arrow '''(ウルトラダブルアロー''' - Urutoradaburuarō): An upgraded form of the Ultra Arrow Shot, 80 launches one large pink arrow from each hand. The attack has great emphasis on cutting power. ** Ultra Arrow Shot B Type (ウルトラアローショット'''Bタイプ '''- Urutoraarōshotto B taipu): Yet another variant of the Ultra Arrow Shot. This time, Ultraman 80 combines the two arrows formed by the Ultra Double Arrow together and throws the two as one, increasing the projectile's destructive power. * Hula Hoop Ray (フラフープ光線 - Furafūpukousen): A ring-shaped energy attack launched from both of Ultraman 80's hands. The ring floats above the opponent and spawns an infinite number of rings below it, ensnaring the opponent. * Hand Up Ray (ハンドアップ光線 '- ''Handoappukousen): A powerful energy attack with destructive power rivaling that of the Saxium Ray, Ultraman 80 executes this maneuver by cupping both of his hands upwards, launching the ray. * '''Ultra Spiral Beam (ウルトラスパイラルビーム '- ''Urutorasupairarubīmu): A series of ring-shaped beams launched from Ultraman 80's hands, it is especially excellent in destroying machinery such as UFOs. * 'Ultra Slash '(ウルトラスラッシュ '- ''Urutorasurasshu): A technique learned from Ultraman as a special counter against Alien Baltan, Ultraman 80 can condense his Saxium Energy into a disk-like form and hurls it. While the disk retains high cutting power, it is not jagged like Ultraman's, due to being composed of Saxium Energy instead of Specium. * Ring Ring Ray (リングリング光線 '- ''Ringuringukousen): A series of ring-shaped energy projectiles surrounding a yellow ray, Ultraman 80 launches this maneuver by putting both hands together. Like the Ultra Eye Spot, this attack can rob a monster of its power, returning it to its natural state. * '''Timer Shot (タイマーショット - Taimāshotto): A series of blue rings launched from Ultraman 80's color timer. While the Timer Shot used by most other Ultras serves only to damage, Ultraman 80's can remove Minus Energy from an opponent. * Shrink Ray (縮小光線 - Shukushō kōsen): A series of blue rings intertwined with a straight ray of energy launched from Ultraman 80's color timer, it can shrink an opponent. * Body Attack '''(ボディアタック''' - Bodiatakku): UItraman 80 hurls his entire body at an opponent, using the crushing force of his weight and the broad surface area of his body to crush down an opponent. * Defense Telekinesis (ディフェンス念動 - Difensu nendō): Utilizing his powerful telekinesis, Ultraman 80 can cause physical projectiles like gasses to flow away from him, even completely reversing their direction. * Double Spark (ダブルスパーク - Daburusupāku): By crossing his hands in front of his chest, Ultraman 80 can unleash a powerful flash of light, enough to blind most opponents. * Rolling Wash (ローリングウォッシュ - Rōrinnguuosshu): By taking advantage of centrifugal force, Ultraman 80 can quickly rotate his body to remove any harmful substances attached to him. * Ultra Wave (ウルトラウェーブ - Urutorauuēbu): A number of wave-like rays launched from the hand. Ultraman 80 uses this ability to expose opponents that are able to avoid being seen. * Dynamite Ball (ダイナマイトボール - Dainamaitobōru): A physical attack, Ultraman 80 executes this attack by jumping up and rolling into a ball. While levitating, 80 rolls forward at great speeds, smashing into the opponent. * Medical Power (メディカルパワー - Medikarupawā): With minor charging, Ultraman 80 can release a pink wave from his hands. The wave can heal not only physical wounds, but also emotional ones that spawn Minus Energy. * Instant Stopping ability (瞬間停止能力 - Shunkan teishinōryoku): By simply lifting a finger, Ultraman 80 can stop an opponent for an instant using telekinesis. * Ultra Rebound Mirror (ウルトラリバウンドミラー - Urutoraribaundomirā): A wall of light that begins as a frame and fills itself with light, Ultraman 80 uses this defensive technique to reflect incoming projectiles such as beams or flames. * Halation Mirror (ハレーションミラー - Harēshonmirā): A physical mirrior created when Ultraman 80 generates the frame of the mirror using rays of light, it is used to reflect energy attacks. * Ultra Teleporting (ウルトラテレポーテーティング - Urutoraterepōtētingu): A movement technique, Ultraman 80 is able to enter other dimensions. He can also bring opponents into other dimensions at his whim. * Ultra High Frequency Waves (ウルトラ高周波 - Urutora kōshūha) - By spinning rapidly, Ultraman 80 can generate high frequency waves. This attack is also known as the Spin Ring Ray (スピンリングレイ - Supinringurei). * Kite String (カイトストリング - Kaitosutoringu): Ultraman 80 launches several strings from his hand to connect to an opponent. * Ultra Wind (ウルトラウインド - Urutorauindo): Ultraman 80 uses his telekinesis to generate wind. * Timer Spiral (タイマースパイラル - Taimāsupairaru): A spiral-like ray launched from Ultraman 80's Color Timer. This attack serves to spin and disorient an opponent. * Ultra Kannon Ray (ウルトラカンノン光線 - Urutorakannonkousen): A powerful energy attack Ultraman 80 unleashes while holding onto the statue of the Buddhist deity Kannon. It sealed the monster Brasima underground. * Ultra Aerial Roundabout (ウルトラ空中旋回 - Urutorakūchūsenkai): Ultraman 80 flies around the opponent's head in a circle, confusing the opponent. * Spark Ray (スパーク光線 - Supāku kōsen): A barrage of electric rays shot out from Ultraman 80's Color Timer. This attack is useful for disrupting the circuitry of robot monsters. * Different Dimension Teleport Beam (異次元テレポートビーム - I jigen terepōtobīmu): By holding the charging pose for the Saxium Ray and spinning, Ultraman 80 can teleport himself and an opponent out of a different dimension. * Freezing Laser (フリージィングレーザー - Furījingurēzā): A mist of cold gas released from Ultraman 80's hands. The gas can freeze the mechanisms of robots, causing them to cease function. Transforming Takeshi transforms into Ultraman 80 using the Bright Stick, a transformation item that Yamato always has on his person. As with most transformation items, the Bright Stick is a vulnerability, as Yamato can potentially lose it or have it out of reach. Furthermore, the Bright Stick cannot function in altered dimensions such as those created by the Alien Bam, leaving Yamato vulnerable. Ultra Transformation Takeshi transforms by settling in a semi-squatting position before rapidly punching out his right, then left arm. With the left arm extended and the right arm retracted and holding the Bright Stick, Yamato then straightens his entire body before raising his right arm straight up towards the heavens and retracting his left fist. With the call "80!", Yamato activates the Bright Stick, transforming into Ultraman 80. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Although initially written to be a cadet member of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman 80 was never officially accepted into the group until October 9th, 2010, during the "Ultraman 80 30th Anniversary 'Miraculous' Fan Appreciation Festival." In said festival, Ultraman 80 was officially made a member of the Ultra Brothers after 30 years by Father of Ultra. References